Eres mi vida
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿Es posible ser feliz con una persona totalmente distinta a ti? Si dejas el orgullo de lado y hablas con el corazón, puede que sí. Hermione G./Draco M. REGALO PARA LADY BELLATRIX BLACK.


_**Disclaimer:**_** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

_**Dedicado a:**_** Lady Bellatrix Black, mi buena amiga, y la única persona en el mundo por la que me he lanzado a escribir un dramione. Cariño, ojalá te guste, y tanto a ti como a quien lo lea, les ofrezco disculpas si no he podido captar la esencia de los personajes.**

_**Recomendación musical:**_** Importantísimo oír "Un día sin sexo", de Mar de Copas. Algunos párrafos de la canción están en el fic, pero disfrutarán y tal vez, lo apreciarán más, si la oyen.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La joven mujer se contemplaba en el espejo con aire ausente, jugando con el cepillo en sus manos. Sentada sobre el taburete y con el rostro ladeado, parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando la puerta tras de sí se abrió, dando paso a un hombre delgado apenas cubierto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al ver a la mujer, frunció ligeramente el ceño, para esbozar luego una sonrisa ladeada y con paso elegante se situó a su espalda.

—Creí que aún dormías. — mencionó enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—Desperté hace un rato. — replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca triste que él no pudo ver.

—Te hubieras reunido conmigo, podrías haberme enjabonado la espalda. — dijo el hombre sugerente y jugando con el tirante de su camisón.

—Prefiero tomar una ducha rápida hoy. —descartó ella con voz seca y retirando la mano de su hombro con suavidad.

El hombre se incorporó con lentitud, posando esta vez ambas manos en sus hombros y fijando sus ojos en los de ella a través del espejo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó endureciendo su voz.

—No pasa nada, Draco. — respondió la mujer bajando las pestañas para huir de esos ojos grises que parecían sondearla.

—No puedo creer que aún estés molesta; es ridículo. — espetó Draco alejándose de ella.

—No lo estoy. —replicó ella volteando a verlo e intentando sonar convincente.

—No mientas Hermione, sabes que no me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Actúas como una niña. — le dijo Draco sin ocultar un suave tono de desprecio.

— ¿Niña? ¿Yo soy infantil, entonces? Eso es gracioso viniendo de un hombre adulto que teme enfrentarse a sus padres. — espetó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

Draco, que había hecho ya el ademán de dar la vuelta para dirigirse al vestidor, se quedó estático y la vio con ira.

—Repite eso. — exigió con voz glacial.

— ¿Porqué debería? Sé que me oíste perfectamente. — replicó Hermione poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

—Te lo dejé más que claro anoche, Hermione, creí que habías entendido. — dijo Draco sin variar su tono.

— ¿Eso pensaste? Ya veo, pensaste que tus padres pueden venir a nuestra casa y humillarme tanto como deseen y yo no debo decir nada. Después de todo, no nos visitan muy seguido, ¿qué son unos insultos de vez en cuando?— ironizó ella.

— ¡Jamás dejaría que te ofendieran!— reaccionó él, furioso.

—Lo hacen y a ti no parece importarte. Ellos también lo notan y lo encuentran muy divertido, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Vamos, Draco, no eres tonto y yo tampoco; después de todo, ¿cómo dijo tu madre? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo: "Considerando su origen, debemos reconocer que tiene sus destellos". — citó sarcástica.

—Ella no pretendía insultarte. No puedes esperar que cambie sus creencias de un momento a otro; se está esforzando por aceptar la situación. — le dijo Draco intentando calmarse.

— ¡Y ha hecho extraordinarios avances en casi un año! Por lo menos en eso le lleva ventaja a tu padre, que ni siquiera me mira. Y supongo que la "situación" a la que te refieres es nuestro matrimonio. — mencionó ella pareciendo herida.

—Sabes lo que quise decir. Está bien, el tacto no es su fuerte, lo acepto, pero no creí que fuera a ser motivo de una rabieta cada vez que debieras tratarlos. Déjame terminar. ¿Acaso yo me quejo de las caras de desprecio de tus amigos en cuanto me ven? No, porque no me interesa. Porque estoy contigo y ellos se pueden ir al demonio en lo que a mi respecta. —casi escupió el hombre.

—No hay punto de comparación, a ellos les importa que sea feliz y si bien no pueden fingir algo que no sienten, nunca te han tratado mal porque saben cuánto me lastimaría eso. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tus padres?— lo desafió Hermione con la barbilla alzada.

—No es lo mismo. — replicó él mordiendo las palabras.

—Claro que no lo es; ni siquiera sé porqué me molesto. — dijo ella con voz cansada y pasando a su lado.

Draco la detuvo tomándola del brazo y pegándola a su cuerpo húmedo, apoyando el mentón sobre sus rizos rebeldes.

—Hermione, te quiero, estamos juntos a pesar de todas las trabas que tuvimos que pasar, ¿qué no es eso suficiente?— le pidió el rubio, estrechándola con más fuerza aún.

—No podemos tener un matrimonio a medias. Te juro que no me afecta lo que piensen tus padres, pero no soporto que a ti parezca no importarte, me duele demasiado y no veo que esto vaya a cambiar. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día tuviéramos hijos? ¿Permitirías que los despreciaran también?—le preguntó levantando el rostro para verlo con los ojos húmedos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera lo digas!—le reclamó Draco, soltándola como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

— ¿Qué te horroriza más? ¿Lo que piensen tus padres o el tener hijos conmigo?— espetó ella sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta.

El hombre reaccionó cuando su esposa cerró la puerta del baño con furia. Sólo entonces se acercó para comprobar que la había sellado con magia.

— ¡Hermione, abre! ¡Lo estás complicando todo! Demonios, no seas tan terca, aún no terminamos de hablar. — exigió.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir, ¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar? — le respondió ella con voz ahogada.

—Escucha, no podemos pelear siempre por lo mismo, es ridículo. Vamos, abre. — dijo, intentando sonar conciliador, pero perdiendo pronto su escasa paciencia. — Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Draco tomó un traje del vestidor, buscó entre maldiciones el resto de cosas que iba a necesitar para cambiarse y tras hacerse de todo, salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

En el corredor, se topó con la mujer encargada de la limpieza, que lo observó espantada.

— ¿Nunca había visto a un hombre medio desnudo? ¡Creí que era viuda! – lanzó al pasar por su lado para encerrarse en la habitación destinada a los huéspedes, farfullando entre dientes. – Los elfos domésticos no se te quedan mirando, no sé porqué acepté el cambio.

Recorría el lugar de un lado al otro, en tanto lanzaba la toalla al piso y empezaba a vestirse. Se golpeó con el tocador al intentar ponerse las medias y en represalia, le dio una patada que terminó doliéndole más a él que al mueble.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó furioso.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un pesado objeto contra la puerta, pero se contuvo al recordar que alguna vez Hermione le había dicho que romper posesiones no era la mejor manera de actuar cuando uno estaba molesto; que lo mejor era hablar primero.

—Lo haría si ella no fuera tan testaruda. — musitó, en tanto dejaba el adorno en su lugar.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de sus padres? Si los había mandado al demonio para estar a su lado. Justamente por eso era que trataba de ser tolerante con ellos, apenas estaban restableciendo relaciones después de meses sin dirigirse la palabra. Quería a su madre y respetaba a su padre, ella lo sabía; entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil?

Cuando estaban solos todo estaba bien; ambos estaban aprendiendo a ceder, dejar sus diferencias de lado y llevar una vida en común, pero no cualquier vida; de verdad eran felices.

— ¡Terca!— resopló mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

"Como si no lo fueras tú también", susurró una vocecita en su cabeza.

—Pero yo soy un Malfoy y estuve en Slytherin; se supone que ella es la buena. — le contestó al aire.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado al reparar en que estaba hablando solo; lo único que faltaba; Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco y no de la manera que le gustaba.

Salió de la habitación dando otro portazo y con paso altivo, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a su dormitorio, bajó los escalones para encaminarse a la chimenea del salón y tomar un puñado de polvos flú.

— ¡Al Ministerio de Magia!— dijo con voz clara.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer entre las llamas fue la figura de su mujer en el resquicio de la puerta.

_Hoy hay entre los dos el pasar de una vida_

_El pesar de mis noches, el morir de mis días,_

_sin saber si aún eras mía ,eras mía._

_Hubo un tiempo en que yo_

_no quería dar un brazo a torcer,_

_pero el alma entregué porque seas mia_

_sin saber que hacer con tu alegría._

_Y tan lejos de mí te encontré,_

_a golpe de mirar_

_a punto de decir que ya no estoy aquí._

_Y tan cerca de mí_

_yo te hallé,_

_cuando busque sobre mi hombro vacío_

_y encontré tu compañía..._

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

— ¿Así de mal va todo?—preguntó una pelirroja por la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Qué? Ah, hola, Ginny. Pasa. — Invitó Hermione algo distraída, dejando unos papeles al lado. — ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Te preguntaba si las cosas aún siguen difíciles con Draco. — replicó Ginny, sentándose frente a su amiga.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?— le dijo Hermione, esquivando su mirada.

—De verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué te casaste con él?— se preguntó a su vez la joven en voz baja, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Ginny!— la recriminó su amiga con voz exasperada.

— ¡Vamos, Hermione! Sabes lo que pienso, lo mismo que piensan todos. ¡Es Malfoy, por todos los magos! ¿Guapo? Mucho, está bien, pero no tenías que casarte con él para disfrutarlo. — espetó la pelirroja con desparpajo.

—No me casé con él porque fuera guapo; bueno, eso no es lo más importante, en todo caso. — descartó Hermione con un gesto. — Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Ginny; lo amo y él a mi, es tan sencillo como eso.

— ¿Y porqué te ves tan miserable ahora? Vine a dejarle a Ron un mensaje de mamá y te vi cuando llegaste; se nota a leguas que has estado llorando y por eso te seguí. No alcanzo a entender cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien y sufrir al mismo tiempo; no cuando se supone que tienen todo para ser felices. — insistió Ginny.

—Sabes que el amor es más complicado que eso, Ginny. — replicó Hermione algo desafiante.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, pero reconoce que esto es el colmo. No es lo mismo que todo se confabule para que las cosas resulten difíciles, a que uno mismo se lo esté buscando, y eso es lo que creo que pasa con ustedes dos. — sentenció la pelirroja con terquedad.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— exclamó su amiga ofendida.

—Sólo piensa en cómo empezó todo. Vienes un día a contarme que estás saliendo con alguien. Desde luego que me alegré, aunque no quisieras decirme de quién se trataba al principio; total, siempre has sido muy discreta. Al poco tiempo nos reúnes a todos para notificarnos, porque eso fue, una notificación, que ese alguien era Draco Malfoy. Aún puedo oír los gritos de Ron y Harry, pero igual te apoyé. Malfoy es muy atractivo, me dije, que Hermione se divierta, se lo tiene más que merecido. Al menos habíamos dejado de verlo como un peligro y si bien no me agradaba, tampoco estoy ciega. Hasta allí, todo bien, porque mi mejor era una mujer sensata, no tiene tan alto puesto en el Ministerio por nada, y jamás haría nada apresurado sin antes pensarlo mil veces, o al menos consultarlo con sus amigos. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Decides de pronto tomar tus vacaciones e irte con Malfoy, sólo para regresar casados. ¿Explicación? ¡Lo amo!— espetó su amiga con un resoplido.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— replicó Hermione irónica.

—Más o menos. — reconoció Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sé que no resultó sencillo para ustedes entender; ha pasado casi un año y Ron aún me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra nariz cada vez que nos reunimos, pero sí es sencillo, aunque no lo parezca. Amo a Draco, no lo busqué, las cosas se dieron así; no es que me haya despertado un día pensando en que iba a buscar a mi peor enemigo de la escuela para empezar una relación y ver cómo nos va. Draco me ha permitido ver cosas de sí mismo que estoy segura no le ha mostrado a nadie más, y es realmente maravilloso. Tiene mil defectos, sí, no lo voy a negar, pero también muchas virtudes que se cuida bastante de ocultar. Considera el ambiente en el que creció, Ginny, siempre reprimiendo sus emociones. Sé que para él fue como arrancarse la piel dejar que yo lo vea como realmente es, y eso vale mucho para mí porque demuestra cuánto me quiere. — culminó de hablar la mujer con un dejo de desesperación.

—Hermione, escucha, tal vez no entienda, pero no te condeno, no podría. — se apresuró a decir Ginny, cubriendo las manos de su amiga. — He notado cómo se miran cuando creen que el otro no se da cuenta, tampoco estoy ciega, ¿sabes? Lo que ocurre es que me gustaría verte feliz, porque ahora no lo eres, no importa lo que digas. — afirmó con tristeza.

—Tenemos algunos problemas. —aceptó su amiga.

—Eso pensé. — suspiró Ginny con pesadez.

—Son sus padres; no me aceptarán nunca. — musitó Hermione.

—Papá y mamá Malfoy dando problemas, ¡qué sorpresa!— resopló la pelirroja. — No me digas que le das alguna importancia a sus tonterías.

—Ellos no me interesan, es Draco quien no entiende lo difícil que resulta para mí el ver cómo no hace nada al respecto. Pero si alguien más dice una palabra en mi contra, entonces si que se enfurece. — rezongó Hermione.

— ¡Oh, sí! Recuerdo cuando Zabini empezó a molestarte luego de enterarse de su matrimonio; creí que Draco le iba a arrancar la cabeza. — rememoró su amiga sin contener una carcajada.

—Todo lo contrario a lo que ocurre con sus padres. — expresó Hermione con amargura.

Ginny pareció reflexionar un momento y dudar si debía decir lo que pensaba. Al final dio un suspiro resignado y miró a su amiga muy seria.

— ¿Sabes, Hermione? Te va a sonar muy extraño lo que voy a decir y tal vez luego te pida que me eches un _obliviate, _pero creo que entiendo a Draco. — comentó la pelirroja.

—Lo entiendes. — repitió Hermione confundida.

—Sí, bueno, tanto como se puede entender a un hombre tan complicado. Ellos son sus padres; no se sacó precisamente la lotería mágica con eso, pero no dejan de ser su familia. Tú misma lo has dicho, Draco no es muy expresivo ni habla de sí mismo, pero recuerdo que en la escuela si algo lo sacaba de quicio es que se metieran con sus padres, sólo entonces parecía más o menos normal, como un hijo defendiendo a sus padres, aunque no lo merecieran. De Lucius Malfoy no tengo nada bueno que decir, pero Harry nos ha contado cómo su madre le mintió al mismísimo Voldemort sólo para protegerlo y así ir por Draco; debe de adorarlo y es lógico que él sienta lo mismo por ella. No compitas con su familia, Hermione, porque sólo resultarán ambos lastimados. — terminó la joven.

— ¿Crees que los prefiera a ellos?— preguntó Hermione temerosa.

—La verdad, no. Pero no quieres ponerlo en esa posición, ¿o me equivoco?—inquirió la pelirroja a su vez.

—Por supuesto que no, él sufriría si hiciera algo así y es lo último que quiero. — contestó su amiga al instante.

—Ya lo imaginaba. Sólo ten un poco más de paciencia si crees que lo de ustedes vale la pena. — le aconsejó Ginny.

— ¡Desde luego que lo vale! – afirmó Hermione muy segura.

—Entonces trataré de controlarme cuando quiera fastidiarte por haberte casado con él.- sonrió la joven.

—Gracias, Ginny—. Apreció su amiga— Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto, creo que he exagerado un poco.

—Eso es porque siempre estás pensando y guardándote todo. Mis padres siempre hablan cuando algo les molesta y mira cuanto tiempo llevan juntos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con Draco para que solucionen las cosas.- replicó Ginny, para luego cambiar su tono a uno resignado.- Ahora sí puedes hacerlo.

— ¿El qué?— se extrañó la otra.

—Lanzarme el _obliviate_, claro. ¡He defendido a toda la familia Malfoy, por Merlín! No esperarás que viva recordando eso —. Exclamó la joven horrorizada.

Hermione la vio con una mueca de reprobación, pero pronto se unió a las risas de su amiga.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Draco apareció a pocos metros de la entrada principal a Malfoy Manor. Hacía meses que no visitaba ese lugar, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no lo extrañaba.

Los únicos buenos recuerdos que tenía de esa casa, estaban relacionados con su niñez, y hacía mucho de eso.

Cuando cruzó la puerta principal, respiró profundamente, como si le faltara el aire. Esa vieja sensación opresiva que casi había olvidado. Seguro que por eso le resultó tan fácil acostumbrarse a la casa pequeña que escogió con Hermione; allí el ambiente era totalmente distinto, más fresco y limpio.

Dio un rodeo para no cruzar por el salón más grande, odiaba ese lugar y lo que ocurrió allí; aún ahora tenía pesadillas con los gritos de Hermione, despertándolo a media noche. Ella lo abrazaba de inmediato, sin decir nada, como si no fuera él quien debiera consolarla. Lógico, los Gryffindor siempre fueron más fuertes de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

Llegó hasta el jardín detrás del despacho por una entrada lateral, y comprobó aliviado que su madre se encontraba allí, sola.

Apenas si había dado un paso para saludarlo, pero él hizo un gesto de silencio, señalando a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—No está aquí, no te preocupes. — ambos sabían perfectamente a quién se refería.

Draco asintió, más tranquilo, y tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre, ocupó la silla que le ofreciera.

—Ya lo imaginaba, es contigo con quien deseo hablar. — el rubio posó su mirada sobre la de ella.

Narcisa no hizo ningún comentario, tan sólo asintió, invitándole a seguir.

— ¿Porqué te casaste con mi padre? — Draco hizo la pregunta sin dudar.

Ella no pareció esperar eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo ver a su madre realmente desconcertada, sin esa frialdad que acostumbraba adornar su semblante.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Draco? — inquirió a su vez, tan pronto recuperó el habla

—Es sólo eso, una pregunta. Necesito que contestes, madre. — insistió.

—Bueno, fue un matrimonio ventajoso para nuestras familias, por supuesto, pero eso ya lo sabes. — Narcisa recuperó su expresión insondable.

Draco asintió, pensativo, sin quitar la vista del frente.

—Sí, claro. —Comentó en un susurro. —Como sé también que no habrías accedido a casarte con él sólo por ese motivo.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Draco, pero no encuentro divertido esto. —su madre negó disgustada. —Si tiene algo que ver con nuestra visita de anoche, agradecería que fueras más honesto.

—Para serlo, necesito entender. —replicó su hijo sin alterarse.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho esa chica? ¿Alguna queja acerca de cómo me comporto con ella? —Narcisa parecía cada vez más incómoda.

—Sé cómo te comportas con ella, madre, sólo he intentado no darle demasiada importancia, pero estaba equivocado. Lastimas a Hermione, y no puedo permitir eso. —Contestó Draco, para luego agregar. —No quiero alejarme de ti, madre, pero si no te entiendo, si tú no me entiendes, tendré que hacerlo.

La bruja respiró agitada, cambiando su mirada indiferente por una indignada.

— ¿Alejarte de mi? Draco, ¿qué estás diciendo? —se puso de pie cuan alta era.

Su hijo no dejó su asiento, sino que conservó la calma, sin dejar de verla.

—Sólo contesta, madre, y será más sencillo, ¿amabas a mi padre?— insistió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y giró para darle la espalda, posando su mano sobre unas extrañas plantas.

—Sí. —respondió al fin.

Draco asintió, como si fuera lo que esperaba oír.

— ¿Lo amas aún? ¿A pesar de todo? —continuó.

—Sí—contestó ella nuevamente.

—Yo lo odio. —Confesó él, en un murmullo.

—Draco…—su madre volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida.

—No es muy evidente, ¿verdad? Intento no hacerlo obvio, no tiene sentido. —expresó con cierto resentimiento. — ¿Cómo podría quererlo, madre? Hizo mi vida miserable.

—Es tu padre. —Narcisa recuperó la compostura.

—Y como tal lo respeto, cualquier diría que eso es bastante. —Expresó el rubio con ligero sarcasmo. —Pero si lo tolero, si intento olvidar todo lo que pasé por su culpa, es por ti, porque lo amas.

Su madre guardó silencio, comprendiendo de inmediato a dónde deseaba llegar su hijo, y el motivo para expresar todo lo que sentía, cuando jamás se había acercado a ella para quejarse por el trato de su padre, o expresar algún rencor.

— ¿Esperas que también tolere a esa chica porque te quiero, como lo haces tú con tu padre? ¿De eso se trata?—Narcisa se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—No pretendas comparar a mi padre con Hermione, madre, sería una ofensa para ella. —replicó con rudeza. —Pero si resulta más sencillo para ti comprenderlo así, está bien. Reconozco que preferiría la quisieras, pero sé que eso resultará muy difícil, al menos por ahora. Así que te pido la respetes, es todo.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?— preguntó ella, adivinando la respuesta con facilidad.

— ¿Realmente esperas que responda a eso? —Draco le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

Narcisa levantó el mentón, con su frialdad apenas restaurada.

—Supongo que no tienes nada más que decir. —su madre le dio nuevamente la espalda.

Draco ahogó un suspiro, sin variar su expresión.

—Correcto, madre, eso es todo lo que deseaba hablar contigo. —reconoció.

—Bien, he comprendido perfectamente entonces. —replicó ella con tono frío. —Pensaré en lo que has dicho, Draco, pero no prometo nada.

—Está bien, gracias. Saluda a mi padre de mi parte. — el rubio dejó la habitación sin volver la mirada.

Fuera de la casa, aspiró profundamente, pasó una mano fría por su cabello, y desapareció en la bruma.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hermione llegó a casa apenas unos minutos después de dejar el Ministerio, más calmada después de la charla con Ginny. Había pensado en pasar por el Departamento en el que Draco trabajaba, pero sabía que si deseaba hablar con él debía ser en privado; jamás le diría nada remotamente personal frente a otras personas. Al comienzo le molestaba un poco eso, el que fuera tan parco para demostrar sus emociones frente a los demás, pero luego llegó a acostumbrarse; él compensaba esa frialdad que mostraba en el mundo exterior cada vez que estaban a solas.

La señora Phillips se había marchado ya, dejando la cena hecha y una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. Era lo usual. Luego ella se encargaba de calentarla a lo muggle, cosa que Draco no alcanzaba a entender todavía, y cenaban en el comedor.

Hermione esperó casi una hora a que Draco llegara, dispuesta a hablar con él, pero se cansó de esperar. Seguro que seguía molesto por lo de esa mañana, era tan infantil. De acuerdo, ella no se comportó mejor, pero le había dicho mil veces que debía dejar de huir a los problemas, y hablar cuando algo iba mal.

Suspiró molesta y calentó una pequeña porción para ella, que comió de pie, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. Lavó los platos con su habitual pulcritud y dejó algo por si él deseaba comerlo al llegar. Subió los escalones y dejó sus cosas sobre una mesilla una vez que llegó a la habitación.

Se masajeó las sienes y fue desvistiéndose en el camino, dejando la bañera llenándose mientras recogía algunas cosas lanzadas aquí y allá.

Hubiera deseado quedarse un buen rato envuelta por el agua caliente, pero el sueño la vencía, así que salió envolviéndose en una bata. Casi dio un brinco del susto cuando se topó con la mirada gris de Draco, sentado sobre el sillón en un extremo del dormitorio.

Lo vio tal como estaba acostumbrada. Con esa expresión autosuficiente que a veces le hacía suspirar de frustración, tanto como sonreír divertida, dependiendo de su humor. Una lástima que en este momento no tuviera idea de cuál era el caso.

No le dijo nada, sólo la miró ir de un lado a otro de la habitación. Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa; hubiera deseado decir algo inteligente, pero no se le ocurría nada. Valiente alumna estrella de Hogwarts, se dijo con sarcasmo.

Cuando se hartó del silencio, dispuesta a decir algo, fue Draco quien habló primero.

—A veces eres una tonta. —le dijo de pronto.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, confundida por semejante comentario.

— ¿Disculpa? —no podía creer que le acabara de decir algo como eso.

—Me oíste, a veces eres una tonta. —repitió el rubio.

¡Oh, bueno! Sus oídos estaban perfectamente entonces, él la estaba insultando.

—Es agradable ver que vienes con tan buen carácter. ¿Pretendes competir con tus padres? ¿Quién inventa los mejores insultos? —Hermione mordió las palabras, y pensar que había estado dispuesta a disculparse.

Draco sonrió de lado, sin moverse del asiento.

— ¿Sabes lo que hice cuando llegué al Ministerio? —inquirió.

—No estoy segura de querer saber. —ella se acomodó mejor la bata e intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse.

—Intenté trabajar, pero no pude. —Draco se encogió de hombros. —Estuve pensando en todo lo que dijimos, y fui a ver a mi madre.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo, otro comentario sorprendente; tratándose de Draco, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

— ¿Para qué?—no pudo reprimir su curiosidad por más tiempo.

—Es algo entre ella y yo. —respondió sin dudar—. Digamos tan sólo que no la veremos en un tiempo.

— ¿Peleaste con ella? —Hermione dio unos pasos hacia delante.

—No, sólo hablamos, creo que claramente. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez vuelva antes de lo que espero. —Draco no parecía muy preocupado.

—Ya veo— la joven se sentó en la cama.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, roto apenas por sus respiraciones pausadas. Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas antes de que Hermione tomara la iniciativa.

— ¿Porqué me llamaste tonta? —dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente.

Draco soltó una carcajada burlona, relajando su expresión.

—Por supuesto que debías preguntar eso primero. Eres increíble. —una mezcla de exasperación y ternura cruzó su semblante.

— ¡No es por mi ego! Sólo me pareció extraño. —Hermione se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Te llamé tonta porque a veces no pareces darte cuenta de nada, y eso es difícil para mí. —reconoció el rubio poniéndose serio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

Draco suspiró, con expresión cansada, y se levantó del sillón para sentarse junto a la joven.

—No puedo decir cuánto te amo todo el tiempo, Hermione, o lo importante que eres para mí; ese no soy yo. —el hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Tú siempre estás allí, me lo das todo, y yo no te he dado nada.

Hermione lo miró de lado, pasmada por la confesión. Draco nunca le había hablado así.

— ¿Crees que no quiero abrazarte en público? ¿Besarte frente a tus amigos sin importar lo que piensen? Pero no puedo, y tú no lo ves, por eso te llamé tonta. He pensado muchas veces en que lo más justo sería dejarte ir, seguro que tú podrías ser feliz, pero soy muy egoísta, Hermione. No quiero perderte, me quedaría solo. —el rubio habló como si decir cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo tremendo.

Ella extendió una mano y cogió la suya, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando él correspondió al agarre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Draco, te conozco hace años, sé cómo eres, de verdad sé cómo eres. —hizo énfasis en la última frase. —Te quiero así, no voy a dejarte solo nunca, aunque hagas todo lo posible por espantarme.

Draco la miró, curvando la boca en una sonrisa al verla con su expresión tozuda.

—Eres demasiado para mí. —comentó.

—Sí, creo que lo soy, tienes una suerte tremenda. —Hermione bromeó más tranquila.

—Hablo en serio. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, yo era un desastre; tal vez los demás no lo vieran, pero lo era. Hermione, no importa qué tan imbécil sea a veces, nada tendría sentido sin ti. —Draco agachó la cabeza como si semejante comentario le avergonzara.

Hermione recostó la cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que el suave aroma de su cabello llegara a su nariz.

—No eres un imbécil, es sólo que no estás acostumbrado a que te quieran del modo en que yo lo hago, ¿Por qué no sólo te dejas amar? No es tan malo. —le dio un suave codazo, dejando escapar una risa divertida.

—No, no lo es, siempre y cuando seas tú quien lo haga. —se apresuró a añadir.

—Me parece justo. —aceptó ella, para luego comentar con tono de chanza— ¿Sabes que nunca me habías dicho cosas tan bonitas? Debemos pelear con más frecuencia.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa, e hizo un rápido movimiento para recostarla sobre la cama, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y hablando sobre su cuello.

—No abuses, Granger, ha sido sólo un momento de debilidad. Recuerda que soy un Slytherin, nosotros no acostumbramos decir palabrerías sentimentales. —susurró, al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

—Cada vez eres menos Slytherin de lo que piensas, ¿sabes? Podrías ser un excelente Gryffindor. —le dijo ella entre risas.

Draco se apoyó en sus codos, para mirarla con sus ojos grises, cambiando su expresión por una más seria.

—Podría vivir con eso, sólo no lo digas. —confesó.

— ¿En serio? —Hermione lo vio sorprendida. — ¿Podrías?

—La verdad es que ya lo hago. —reconoció Draco, retomando sus caricias.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —ella entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo su juego.

El rubio se agachó hasta posar los labios sobre su sien, bajando suavemente para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrarle unas cuantas palabras.

—Tú eres mi vida, Hermione; lo que tú seas, yo lo soy también un poco. —habló con rapidez, para luego agregar. — Ahora, ¿podríamos dejar de platicar? Se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hacer en este momento.

Hermione pestañeó con rapidez para despejar unas lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos y le sonrió, pensando, mientras correspondía a sus besos, que cada segundo a su lado valían todos los momentos difíciles que pudieran pasar. Draco no lo sabía aún, ya se lo diría en su momento, pero él también era su vida, sólo que ella se había dado cuenta mucho antes, sólo esperó con paciencia a que él lo descubriera también.

_Cuánto puede cargar tu vida sola,_

_cuánto dura una noche_

_cuánto pesan dos vidas_

_sin saber qué hacer_

_si son distintas, si son distintas._

_Hubo días en que tú_

_diste tu brazo a torcer_

_te ahogaste en el mar_

_de mis recuerdos_

_sin saber nadar..._

_Y tan lejos de ti_

_yo me hallé..._

_tan sólo recordar_

_a pasos de tu risa_

_y frente de tu mirar..._

_Y tan cerca de ti_

_me encontré..._

_al preguntar si aún estaba vivo_

_y encontré que eras mi vida,_

_que eres mi vida._

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Me dije alguna vez que si escribía un dramione, tendría que ser inspirada por esta canción, y allí está. Tal vez no sea fan de la pareja, pero es como si la hubieran escrito para ellos, lo reconozco.**

**Bueno, se ha hecho con mucho amor, espero les gustara, especialmente a ti, Caro. **

**Nos estamos leyendo, besos.**


End file.
